Convivéncias
by Holocaustgirl
Summary: Cuando se mudaron no esperaban encontrarse con tales vecinos.  ¿Cómo puede hacer tanto, pero que tanto ruido en las mañanas? Con todo el alboroto nadie tiene permitidos esos cinco minutitos más...
1. María Antonieta

-María Antonieta. María Antonieta. María Antonieta.- silencio- No pasa nada… ¿Lo estaré haciendo mal?

-¿Toño?

Gilbert encendió la luz del baño encontrándose a su amigo español delante del espejo con una vela, apagada, en cada mano.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Antonio le miró con haciendo puchero y suspiró.-No viene.

-¿Quién tiene que venir?

-María Antonieta.

Gilbert miró a su amigo como comprobando si seguía o no en sus cabales y decidió entrar al baño y sentarse en el borde de la bañera.

-¿No quieres decir que tendrías que encender las velas?

Antonio quedó pensando unos segundos y se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Seguro que es eso! Gilbo la luz.

OoOoO

Francis llegó al apartamento que compartía con sus dos mejores amigos reventado, la profesora de arte realmente necesitaba que alguien la empotrara contra la pared. Tiró la bolsa al sofá y entró en la cocina dónde se encontró con las mochilas de sus compañeros.

-¿Aló? ¿Chicos?

No le dio muchas vueltas, seguro que estarían haciendo daño en algún lado, y se fue desnudando camino a su baño de sales de la semana. Grande fue su sorpresa, y la de sus compañeros, cuando al entrar, ya desnudo, al baño se los encontró a oscuras con una vela en cada mano.

-Creo que eso sería más romántico si estuvierais desnudos y dentro la bañera.

Antonio y Gilbert tardaron más de dos horas en quitarle la idea de ellos dos enrollándose en el baño de la cabeza al francés, que no dejaba de repetir que por él no se cortarán. Al final este cedió a dejar el tema de lado si le relevaban de tirar la basura durante dos semanas.

Dos semanas después, en el cubo de la basura orgánica, se había criado una colonia de gusanos.

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí.

Vale, tengo otro fick en proceso pero me va bien hacer paréntesis para poder escribir y así de paso controlo mis necesidades de hacer cambios de parejas y cosas por el estilo.

La verdad es que la idea se me ocurrió mientras discutíamos con una amiga sobre eso de invocar a María Antonieta (yo digo que va con velas y ella sin). Empecé a escribir y salió solo, me gusta como ha quedado, aunque es muy cortito pero estoy segura que iré colgando más capítulos y haré algo del palo Aquí no hay quien viva o algo así, sería interesante.


	2. Hambriento

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (que pena TT lo que haría yo si fueran mios…)

Dije que seguramente seguiría y así ha sido

-Odio los gatos…

Sadiq se encontraba en la cocina. Acababa de remover todos los armarios y cajones en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca y solo había podido encontrar un saco de pienso para gato y un par de latas de comida "gourmet", para gatos claro por lo que estaba realmente molesto.

Se acercó a la nevera dónde había escrito toda la distribución de horarios y tareas de los habitantes del piso, él, el gato sarnoso y Gupta.

**Semana del 24 al 30**

Comidas y limpiar cocina:

Heracles

Compras:

Gupta

Basura:

Sadiq

Lavadoras:

Heracles

Limpieza baño:

Gupta

Limpieza comedor:

Sadiq

-Joder Gupta… Voy a morir de hambre por tu culpa.

En ese justo instante el africano se comía un cruasán recién comprado en el centro completamente ajeno al sufrimiento de su compañero de piso.

Uno de los gatos de Heracles, supongamos que el más idiota, se restregó contra la pierna del turco pidiendo atención y mimos, este le miró con desprecio.

-Maldito gato. Comes mucho mejor que yo. Tendría que servirte como cena…

-No diga barbaridades Sadiq-san.

Heracles acababa de entrar en el piso acompañado de Kiku. El asiático se había acercado a la cocina a saludar al turco y ahora lo vigilaba des de la puerta de la cocina con una media sonrisa en los labios. Entonces apareció Heracles por detrás del asiático y le tiró una caja a Sadiq.

-Que te aproveche.

Dicho eso desapareció dirección a la alfombra ultra gruesa que acababan de comprar para dar una cabezadita. Kiku lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió detrás del sofá.

-Cuando salimos de clase lo vi con hambre y…

Sadiq ya no escuchaba, estaba demasiado entretenido devorando los pastelitos que habían caído en sus manos y que su adorado Kiku había comprado para él, o eso quería creer.

¡Otro capítulo! Pobre Sadiq tiene que haber pasado mucha hambre para ignorar a Kiku… Aunque eso no le da motivos para pensar en comerse un gato.


	3. Poca vida sexual

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni tampoco los derechos de Radio Patio.

Advertencias: Mal vocabulario, impaciencia y muchos gritos.

-¿Por qué coño has hecho tú la cena?

Ludwig suspiró exasperado. ¿Quién le mandaba meterse a vivir en un mismo piso con Feliciano y su hermano?

-¡WEST SAL!

Y para colmo Gilbert vivía en el piso de arriba…

-Hazte tu tú cena si quieres- le dijo al italiano mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la cocina que daba al patio interior.

-Me da flojera… Mejor espero a que llegue Feliciano.

El alemán se asomó a la ventana y vio a su hermano a punto de tirarse de la ventana del piso de arriba y en frente.

-Que ocurre bruder…

-Que digo que quiero sal, no que salgas.

-Pero vas a tener que bajar a buscarla igual. ¿Era necesario gritar tanto?

-Lud~- canturreó Antonio saliendo por la ventana junto a Gilbert- Solo tírala.

-¿Cómo quieres que la tire? ¿Qué os cuesta bajar a buscarla?

-¡Tírasela y ya! – Gritó Lovino des del sofá.

-¡ESO! – Corearon los de arriba.

-¿Queréis callaros de una puta vez? Blody Hell. Hay gente que tiene que estudiar.

Arthur, que había estado soportando todo el gritería hasta ese mismo momento en que había perdido los nervios se asomó también a su ventana buscando acallar a esa panda de gritones.

-¡Tú te callas anglo-cejón!- soltó el Albino del 3º A.

-Cejón~, cejón~. – Canturreó Antonio.

-¡CALLAROS YA!

-Arthur-san no creo que callen por mucho que usted les grite…

Kiku fue fulminado por una mirada furibunda de su compañero de piso y prefirió callar, Arthur quería ganar esa discusión fuera como fuera.

Ludwig, al que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, dejó la ventana y puso el puré de patatas en un tapper y las salchichas en otro, lo puso todo en una bolsa, sin descuidarse la sal y salió del piso que compartía con los hermanos Vargas.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que perder un jueves con la nariz metida entre libros?- Preguntó Antonio divertido.

-¡Eso, eso! ¿Por qué no sales e intentas tirarte a alguna tía no muy fea? Seguro que esa mala leche es de vida a la falta de vida sexual.

-¿Pero qué dices Gilbo! Si vida sexual no le falta, a lo mejor es que se ha cansado de ser siempre el que recibe. – Soltó Antonio con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

-¿Qué coño estáis diciendo par de idiotas?

-Si quieres le decimos al "Héroe" que baje y te lo cuente. – Gilbo a la carga.

Mientras ellos discutían a gritos de ventana a ventana Ludwig llegó a la puerta con un felpudo de un tomate y llamó al timbre.

-Estoy malgastando mis awesomes minutos contigo cejón, mejor te pierdes. –Gilbert entró al piso y fue a abrir.

-La próxima vez intenta no gritar tanto cuando estéis dándole al tema y así nos ahorras el trauma- Antonio hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo antes de seguir a su amigo y dejar la ventana ignorando los gritos y maldiciones del inglés.

-¡Ostia Toño! Ya tenemos cena.

Este ha quedado raro, me da que he sacado demasiados personajes. Pobre Archur lo que los del Bad Friend no saben es que no es que Alfie no sea cuidadoso, es que Arthur se depiló las piernas xDD.


	4. Cocina

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco el mal gusto de Archur para la cocina (aunque no me importaría que me invitara a cenar…)**

**Advertencia: Diría que ninguna… ¿el peligro de que Artie cocine?**

-Kiku ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer la cena?

Arthur estaba de pie al lado del asiático con el que compartía piso.

-Tengo ganas de hacer la cena.

-Siempre tienes ganas de hacer la cena. Si tanto te gusta la cocina deberías dejar la carrera de matemáticas y meterte en restauración.

-No creo que pudiera, no me gusta tanto cocinar.

El rubio frunció el sueño, empezaba a olerse la mentirijilla del asiático.

-Si quieres mañana hago yo la cena…

-NO, no se preocupe Arthur-san, deje que yo me encargue.

Kiku se agachó a recoger el cucharon, que se le había caído en cuanto la idea de cenar siempre la comida del inglés se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Por qué no… por qué no friega el suelo del recibidor.

-Cierto, con la lluvia esta se ha llenado de barro y agua – dicho esto se fue.

Kiku, al sentirse solo suspiró descansado. –No puedo decirle que su comida es horrible…

**Kiku es un buen amigo, si solo fuera una amigo no duraría en decírselo a Arthur pero claro… Me estoy liando. Da igual.**

**Dejad reviews Plis ^^.**


	5. Sin luz

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia no me pertenece (O.O que raro)**

**Advertencia: Un España algo torpe, un Prusia de mala leche y Francia.**

**Disfrutad del capítulo.**

-Francis, ¿dónde coño hemos metido las velas?- preguntó Gilbert molesto.

-Quién sabe. La pregunta es: ¿Teníamos velas?

-¡He encontrado una vela! Pero… ¡Auch!

El Bad Friends Trio se encontraba a oscuras en el salón de su piso, más bien dicho, Francis y Gilbert estaban en el salón, Antonio acababa de comerse una puerta.

-Toño ¿estás bien?

-¿Cómo va a estar bien? ¡Acaba de darse el ostión del siglo!- Gilbert se levantó para intentar ayudar al moreno pero no tardó en golpearse con la mesilla del café.- Asco de mesita ¿Por qué narices necesitamos una mesita de café?

-Le da clase al comedor, le da glamour Gilbert.

-¡Que glamour ni que mierda!

-Oye, no he vuelto a escuchar a Toño.

-No se ha golpeado tan fuerte ¿no?

Few minutes later…

Francis, Gilbert, Antonio y su flamante chichón observaban la llamita en silencio, no iluminaba mucho pero era suficiente como para poderse ver a la cara y, de paso, poder ver la extraña forma de la vela.

-Francis…- empezó el español aun un poco atontado por el golpe.

-¿Por qué tienes velas con forma de polla?- Continuó Gilbert.

-Hon hon hon~ estaba seguro de que algún día me serían de utilidad…

**Otro capi corto… No creo que pueda escribir algo mucho más largo que esto la verdad.**

**Bueno, la verdad es que todo esto pasó en mi piso no hace demasiado, no puedo recordar quién se llevó la hostia pero diría que yo no fui (¿).**

**Actualización echa. ¿Merezco un review?**


	6. Terrorífico

**Disclaimer****: Ni Hetalia, ni**** Insidious****, ni Paranormal**** Activity**** me pertenecen. Ni siquiera me gustan las pelis de miedo.**

**Advertencia: Fantasmas (o Canadá) y un Hero poco heroico.**

**Disfrutad del capi ^^**

-No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo. Los héroes no tienen miedo.

El pobre "héroe" se encontraba hecho un ovillo tembloroso en su cama, confiando en que su edredón de Súper Man fuera tan resistente como el súper héroe representado en la funda. Seguramente no tendría que haber visto Insidiuos, menos a altas horas de la noche, pero que le vamos a hacer, el pobre no tiene muchas luces…

"Podría ver otra peli para olvidar esta."- pensó inocentemente- "La de Paranormal Activity puede ser muy buena."

Can ese pensamiento en mente (y demostrando que mi teoría de que es un poco cortito es cierta) Alfred se dirigió a la sala de nuevo, sin soltar su edredón de Súper Man y rezando para que ningún ser extraño apareciera en su camino. En el camino pasó frente al baño y descubrió que la luz estaba sospechosamente encendida así que, juntando todo su heroísmo, se acercó para apagar el fluorescente. Lo que no esperaba era oír una voz.

-Alfred ¿no estabas durmiendo?

Eso fue demasiado para el americano que, abandonando a Súperman, empezó a correr hacia la puerta del departamento en dirección al 1º B dónde dormía su "protector" inglés. Mientras Mathew, lejos de sorprenderse, sospesaba la idea de ir en busca del miedica de su hermano o simplemente meterse en la cama y esperar a que Arthur le echara a patadas y volviera por sí solo.

Un piso más abajo, 2º B.

Un estadounidense histérico picaba al timbre pero como nadie salía empezó a aporrear la puerta con los puños.

-¡ABRE! ¡Hay fantasmas en mi casa!

Lo que el pequeño Alfred no sabía era que no era la puerta correcta la que estaba aporreando (aunque Arthur había despertado igualmente por culpa del alboroto que estaba montando), tampoco sabía que un par de chicas curiosas le observaban des de la mirilla de la puerta de enfrente, ni que tres chicos se aguantaban la risa mientras le veían des del relleno superior, bueno, dos por que el tercero (Francis) había ido a visitar al pequeño Mathew, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta aún de la aura oscura que salía por debajo la puerta, procedente de un ruso cabreado con ganas de cargarse a alguien.

Esa noche Alfred volvió a casa lleno de heridas y moretones, que su hermano no curó porque estaba entretenido con "otras cosas". Pero por más grande que hubiera sido la paliza que se llevó siguió viendo películas de miedo todos los viernes por la noche; eso sí, a partir de entonces se aseguró bien de picar a la puerta correcta.

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, esta vez protagonizado por Alfred y sus miedos. La verdad es que sentía una extraña necesidad de maltratar a Alfred, no sé por qué será, y me pareció ideal meter el ruso en el fic (lo amo). **

**Todo esto está inspirado en algo que me contaron, el verdadero protagonista de la verdadera historia no fu apaleado por un ruso pero si se fue a dormir a la habitación de su compañero porque se sentía inseguro en su habitación xD Hay que ver.**

**Actualización hecha. ¿Merezco un review?**

**PD: Quizás en unos capítulos habrá lime/lemon, todo depende de si os gusta o no la idea (¿A quién pretendo engañar? Lo pondré igual *Yao Ming face*)**


	7. Aburridas

**Disclaimer: Por mucha rabia que me de Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Lime/lemon, yaoi, fujoshis, Bielorrusia.**

**Disfrutad del capi ^^**

-Emma, estoy muy aburrida.

Elisabetta estaba sentada encima de la encimera, con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos y la cámara bien cerquita por si veía algo por la ventana aunque lo único que podía ver era la cocina del piso de Kiku y Arthur…

-¿Te has leído ya los doujinshis que trajo Kiku?

-Tres veces.

-Y… ¿no tienes nuevas fotos?

-Parece que han estado muy tranquilitos últimamente. Y yo que pensaba que al ser un edificio con tan solo tres chicas habría muchísimos líos…

-Espera. – La belga se levantó del sofá rápidamente y cogió su portátil.- ¿No te he enseñado las fotos que tomé el sábado?

-¿Qué fotos?

-Jujuju – una sonrisa felina se dibujó en los labios de la rubia- las de Toño e Iván.

-¡No!

-Pues sí, el sábado cuando volvía me los encontré comiéndose la boca en el rellano.

-¿Y cuándo ibas a contármelo?

-Ahora mismo.

/Flash back/

_Emma llegaba de fiesta sola, su hermano la había abandonado al ver a Paulo y ella había decidido volver a casita._

_Con los taconazos en mano para no montar un escándalo y que el amargado del 1º B (Arthur) saliera a darle la lata con que era muy tarde como para ir haciendo ruido en la escalera empezó a subir las escaleras. Cuando empezó a subir hacia el 2º algo llamó su atención y sacando el móvil (manía cogida de la loca de su compañera de piso) se preparó para fotografiar lo que fuera si era necesario. _

_Iván, el ruso loco del 2º B, su vecino de enfrente, tenía a Antonio acorralado contra la pared y parecía que le decía algo aunque ella no pudo escucharlo. Emma estaba segura de que estaba amenazando al chico por lo que estaba ya guardando el móvil, dispuesta a intervenir cuando el moreno se lanzó a por los labios del más alto._

_Iván tardó un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo Emma no podía dejar de fotografiar. Realmente parecía que les fuera la vida ene se beso puesto que casi no se separaban y cuando lo hacían era por menos de un segundo solo para poder tomar aire y no morir asfixiados._

_Las manos de Braginski se deslizaron por la espalda del moreno dirección al culo español sin reparo alguno y una vez allí masajearon con fuerza haciendo que Antonio soltara algún que otro gemido leve y ronco al tiempo que enrollaba las piernas alrededor de las caderas rusas. Emma no podía dejar de hacer fotos._

_La temperatura fue subiendo y las escaleras se empezaron a llenar de jadeos y gemidos, cada vez menos discretos. La sencilla camisa de Iván no tardó demasiado en abrirse, tampoco pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que el español empezara a mover obscenamente las caderas fregando ambas erecciones. En menos de dos minutos el enorme hombre ruso rebuscaba en sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves de su departamento mientras que Antonio, sin darse cuenta de que sus acciones solo hacían más difícil la tarea del más alto, empezó a masajearle las "partes nobles"._

_Cuando por fin Iván consiguió encontrar las malditas llaves y abrir la puerta la fogosa pareja despareció y con ella el entretenimiento de Emma que, feliz por todas las fotos que había podido tomar sacó sus propias llaves y se dirigió a su puerta, la de enfrente._

"_Vaya pedo llevaba Toño"-Pensó risueña. _

_Justo antes de que ella cerrara la puerta de su piso la de enfrente volvió a abrirse y ella se quedó petrificada en el sitio. ¿Y ahora que pasaba?_

_Se escucharon un par de golpes y un grito airado de la hermanita de Iván, que seguramente habría ido de sorpresa a ver a su adorado, adorado hermano, y momentos después Antonio salía corriendo de 2º B completamente rojo y con la camiseta en las manos._

_-Buenas noches Toño.- dijo la belga con sorna._

_-Bu-buenas noches.- dijo él sin pararse un segundo._

_/_Fin flash back/

-¡Que fuerte! O sea que si no es por Natasha…

-Seguro que le rompían el culo a Toño.

-¿Qué pasa con ese bastardo?

-¡Hombre Arthur! ¿Te sumas al cotilleo? ¿O es que te ha llamado la atención lo de romper culos?- Preguntó la húngara sonriente.

-Iros a la mierda.

-¿No habrá sido lo de Toño?

Arthur fulminó a las dos chicas con la mirada y cerro las ventanas de su cocina sin decir nada más ¿es que no podían entender que era mera curiosidad?

-¿Sabes Em? Tenemos que llamar a Mei Mei, que suba y nos enseñas las fotos.

**Tenía ganas de escribir algo dónde salieran las chicas y sus extraños hobbies y como además hacía bastante que quería escribir algo de RusiaxEspaña… Pues esto es lo que pasa. No sé cómo estará el lime pero a mi me convence, tampoco quería hacer nada muy, muy, solo me apetecía hacer algo sencillito, ni muy verde ni muy soso, no sé si me ha salido bien e3e.**

**Bueno. Actualización hecha. ¿Merezco reviews?**


	8. Las mañanas

**Disclaimer****: Hetalia no me pertenece. TT**

**Advertencia: Capi algo largo, demasiado largo, aparición de muchos personajes, Francia.**

**Disfrutad del capi ^^**

Nadie nunca habría podido llegar a imaginar que las mañanas podían llegar a ser tan, pero que tan ruidosas y si no que se lo pregunten a cualquiera de los vecinos de ese bloque…

Todas las mañanas a las 5:30 exactas sonaba el ruidoso despertador de Ludwig (1ºA) seguido muy de cerca por una sarta de insultos en italiano gritados a pleno pulmón por cortesía de Lovino (1ºA). Ludwig siempre salía a las 5:40 para ir a correr un rato y así despertarse y mantener la forma, de paso aprovechaba para comprar el periódico para Arthur y Kiku (1ºB), Gupta y Heracles (Bajo B) y el suyo propio.

A las 6:15 cuando llegaba se acercaba a la puerta del Bajo B y picaba bien flojito con los nudillos en la madera de la puerta, no hacía falta que lo hiciera más fuerte ya qué con eso había suficiente para que Gupta le escuchara y fuera a abrirle y a pagarle el periódico sin necesidad de despertar a Sadiq (Bajo B), el cual seguramente se pondría a gritarle por despertarle tan temprano. Después, al llegar al 1r piso, Kiku ya le esperaba con el pago en mano y un buenos días en los labios, a veces el que le esperaba era Arthur pero eso solo a veces, el inglés prefería levantarse un poquitín más tarde, no mucho.

Cuando llegaba al departamento que compartía con los italianos rápidamente se metía en la ducha y así a las 6:30 ya estaba preparando el desayuno y mentalizándose para ir a despertar a los hermanos con los que le tocaba convivir.

Dos pisos más arriba…

En el 3ºA Gilbert era el primero en despertarse, a las 6:30 se metía en la ducha y descubría que no quedaba jabón del de el cuerpo así que, enrollándose una toalla en la cadera se iba a la cocina y se asomaba a la ventana para pedir jabón al buenazo de su hermano (que fijo estaba despierto).

-¡WEST!¡Jabón!

-…

-¡WEST!

-…

-¡WEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!

Y con los "agradables gritos de Gilbert el resto de los habitantes del edificio empezaban el día, y los que no despertaran con la voz del prusiano seguro que lo harían con…

-¡Blody Hell! ¿Quieres callarte ya pedazo de inútil? ¡Algunos intentamos dormir!

Los inconfundibles gritos de Arthur, casi siempre seguidos de algún comentario del japonés con el que compartía piso y que solo intentaba calmar un poco al inglés.

-¡Tú te callas cejón! No te metas en las conversaciones familiares. ¡WEST!

-¡Gilbert cállate!

Y por si no era suficiente la adorable chica del 2ºA, Elisabetta, también se unía a la "conversación" que mantenían los dos muchachos.

Por suerte Ludwig no permanecía inactivo en ese tiempo. Al salir de la ducha ponía una cafetera al fuego y sacaba las cajas de cereales a la mesa así que en el momento en el que su escandaloso hermano salía a la ventana él podía coger lo que fuese que necesitara y subírselo. Así que en menos de cinco minutos el problema estaba solucionado y el edificio volvía a sumirse en la tranquilidad. Eso sí, todo el mundo estaba despierto para ese entonces…

Mientras Gilbert gritaba por la ventana Francis aprovechaba para coger su jabón perfumado especial (que guardaba en su habitación) y se metía en la ducha así que cuando el alvino conseguía hacerse con el jabón se encontraba con que no podía entrar a la ducha por que su compañero se encontraba en ella.

-¡Hijo de la gran puta!

-El que no corre vuela Gilbo.

-¡Necesito ducharme pedazo de mierda!

-Pues dúchate conmigo _mon amour_~

-¡Aaahg!

Y así despertaban al tercer ocupante del piso que salía de su habitación emanando una ligera aura oscura y andaba pesadamente por el pasillo en busca de su café. Esa estampa acostumbraba a acojonar a Gilbert el cual se callaba para no molestar más al español de mal despertar.

En el piso de enfrente…

Sin duda el más tranquilo del todo el bloque (al menos por el momento) Mathew desayunaba tranquilamente mientras esperaba a que su hermano saliera de la ducha y así poder ducharse él. Mientras esperaba veía entretenido algo mucho mejor que la tele, la cómica escena que se desarrollaba en el piso de enfrente: Antonio parecía estar durmiendo con la frente apoyada en la mesa de su cocina mientras que Francis tarareaba una alegre cancioncilla mientras preparaba el desayuno para los tres habitantes del piso.

-_Bon jour~- _canturreaba el francés al descubrir al espectador.

Mathew solo sonreía tímidamente mientras su hermano entraba a la cocina a medio vestir y se servía una taza de café.

-¡Good morning!

-¿Como están tus golpes _ma cher?_

-Fuck you Francis.

Mientras, en el 2ºB…

Natasha justo salía por la puerta, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su adorado hermano, se arreglaba el uniforme por última vez y con una bolsa de deporte bajo el brazo bajaba corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al lujoso coche que le esperaba en el portal.

En el preciso instante en que la menor cerraba la puerta Iván suspiraba aliviado e iba a la cocina en busca del "adorable" desayuno que su hermana había preparado para él (todo adornado con corazoncitos y acompañado de una nota en donde la chica expresaba lo mucho que le quería y lo mucho que deseaba casarse con él).

Mientras la máquina le preparaba un buen café se acercaba a la ventana en busca de su bufanda, la cual su hermanita había puesto a lavar el día anterior, y saludaba a su vecina de enfrente que rápidamente le devolvía el saludo y se metía en casa otra vez.

Por otra parte, en el Bajo A…

Aunque Lee ya estaba desayunando Yao no conseguía hacer salir a Mei Mei del baño y Yong Soo parecía haberse perdido entre las sabanas por sexta vez esa mañana aún y lo tarde que era.

-¡Haré tarde al trabajo por tu culpa Mei Mei!

-Ya salgo…

-¡Eso mismo has dicho hace quince minutos!

-Necesito mi tiempo para ponerme mona

-¡Que mona ni que nada!-acababa por gritar el chino mientras irrumpía al baño enfadado –¡Pero si ya estás!

-¡No puedes entrar en el baño así como así cuando una chica está dentro!

-¡Pero si ya estas!

-¡No estoy! Aún tengo que maquillarme.

-Por mucho que te maquilles seguirá sin hacerte puto caso Mei- El coreano, que por fin consiguió salir de entre las mantas se unía a la discusión con una taza de café en la mano.

-Tú te callas.

-No voy a preguntar quién es el que tiene que hacer caso a Mei Mei porque no tengo tiempo- empezaba Yao con la cara ya lavada y recogiéndose el pelo en una cola- solo diré que Mei Mei aún es joven y que no voy a permitir que salga toda pintarrajeada de casa solo para ir a clase.

-¡Lee te toca recoger la ropa!- Y dicho eso el mayor de los hermanos Wang salía por la puerta con su maletín bajo el brazo y el estuche de maquillaje de la pequeña dentro.

Mientras Mei Mei se cagaba en todo lo cagable Lee salía al patio y se ponía a recoger la ropa tranquilamente.

Y por la puerta de enfrente…

Un Sadiq furibundo salía a toda prisa del departamento con las llaves de su coche en mano mientras insultaba al recién levantado griego por ve a saber qué tontería.

Dentro, el piso quedaba en silencio y Gupta y Heracles acababan su desayuno con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor donde el informativo de la mañana empezaba contando algunas de las catástrofes que sucedían alrededor del mundo, antes de que este acabara Heracles ya terminaba de desayunar y, dejando los platos en la pica para que el egipcio los fregara, fue a meterse en la ducha donde seguramente pasaría la próxima media hora.

Gupta no tardaba demasiado en terminarse sus cereales y dejar el bol y la taza ya vacía de café en la pica, abría el agua y un quejido se escuchaba des del otro lado del pasillo entonces dejaba su faena y salía a por la ropa de la cual tendría que encargarse Sadiq pero… bueno, él era especial…

Mientras en la cocina del 1ºB…

Kiku terminaba el periódico y el café y dejaba el primero encima de la mesa, dónde sería recogido por el inglés, y el segundo en el mini lavavajillas que iban a estrenar ese mismo día. Sonriente por poder ser el él que estrenaba el aparato cerraba la puertecita y empezaba una batalla contra esa máquina infernal que se le resistía, por suerte Ludwig sacaba la cabeza por la ventana de su cocina ya agotado por los gritos del mayor de los italianos y con un movimiento de cabeza le saludaba.

-¿Tienes problemas con eso?-preguntaba divertido por la expresión algo exasperada del japonés que simplemente sonreía en señal de asentimiento- ¿Te parece si me paso esta tarde y intento hacerlo funcionar? Si vigilas a Feliciano de mientras claro…

En la cocina de enfrente…

Lovino bebía su café sentado en la encimera y con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba como el lerdo de su hermano se permitía el lujo de dibujar al maldito macho patatas mientras se terminaba su desayuno. ¿Cómo podía dibujar a algo tan poco artístico como un enorme mastodonte alemán?

Por supuesto a Feliciano la mala mirada de su hermano le daba igual e iba intercalando un sorbo de leche con cacao con un nuevo trazo en el dibujo de su servilleta, feliz por sentir el ambiente tana animado cuando aún no eran las siete siquiera.

-¡Tu!-gritaba su hermano- Deja ya la ventana y lava los platos, ¡es tu faena, maldición!

Y el "Macho patatas" se giraba algo molesto pero aun así se despedía del vecino y volvia al campo de batalla que resultaba esa pequeña cocina que había dejado de estar limpia y ordenada, como a él le gustaba, para convertirse en una especie de cementerio de comida a medio comer dónde el único trozo limpio era el pequeño trozo de la mesa donde el italiano menor dibujaba felizmente. Ludwig suspiraba y, recogiendo todos los bol, vasos y tazas se ponía a fregar siendo observado críticamente por un italiano enfadado sin motivo.

-La lavadora es faena tuya- soltaba así, sin más, buscando que Lovino le dejara tranquilo pero solo conseguía un montón de injurias por parte del del rizo.

-Ve~ Fratello no grites tanto.- Y con esa frase Feliciano se metía en la pelea también, aunque fuera solo para molestar.

Justo encima…

Emma (2ºA) recién despertaba, salía de su habitación aún en pijama e iba directa a la cocina dónde Eli le recibía con una graciosa mueca.

-Em… Son las siete en punto- decía esta mirando el reloj gatuno que había encima de la vitrocerámica.

-Lo sé.

-No te da tiempo a ducharte.

-Lo sé.

-¿Vas a hacer algo?

Y la rubia cogía una de las tazas estampadas, se servía un poco de leche y se sentaba encima de la mesa.

-Tengo una entrevista de trabajo a las cuatro, tengo tiempo.

-¿Por qué te levantas a las siete entonces?

-Porque aquí todo el mundo grita demasiado como para poder dormir o algo…

Así la cocina volvía a quedar en silencio mientras las dos muchachas acababan el desayuno en silencio, bueno, más o menos puesto que en el resto de pisos del edificio parecía estar desarrollándose una tercera guerra mundial.

-¡WEST!

Y el albino volvía a la carga, pero la húngara iba a intentar no dejar que la molesta voz del autoproclamado prusiano le afectara lo más minimo.

-¡WEST!

Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡El grifo no se cierra!

Pero es que esa voz…

-¡WEEEEEEEEEST¡

Esa insufrible voz…

-¡SUBE!

Y perdiendo los estribos Elisabetta Hédervary acababa por sacar la cabeza por la ventana y rugirle alguna barbaridad al escandaloso de Gilbert que callaba un segundo para después volver a gritar, más fuerte aún para el malestar de todos los vecinos, que por suerte no tardarían mucho en abandonar el bloque por lo que les resultaba algo fácil ignorar a ese escandaloso.

En el 3ºB…

Matthew se colgaba la mochila de la espalda y acto seguido salí por la puerta dejando a un americano a medio vestir en la cocina con una humeante taza de café en las manos y con menos de diez minutos para terminar de vestirse y salir para llegar a la parada del autobús justo para no perder el transporte.

Alfred se sentaba en uno de los tamboretes de la cocina y, a falta de una televisión que funcionara, se entretenía viendo la entretenida escena de la cocina de enfrente dónde un histérico Gilbert gritaba por la ventana mientras Antonio simplemente reía como un tonto y Francis daba vueltas en un rincón de la cocina que parecía que se mantenía seco, al menos por el momento. Pero cuando Ludwig llegaba con el ceño fruncido, llave inglesa en mano y terminaba con el problema la escena dejaba de divertirle así que pasaba al piso de abajo, dónde de refilón podía ver al atemorizante ruso así que pasaba al piso de más debajo de inmediato dónde solo podía ver un trozo del periódico que seguramente Arthur estaba acabando de leer.

Terminando su café sacaba un poco más la cabeza por la ventana y gritaba un gran "buenos días" a todo el personal y recibía algunos de vuelta o si no algún que otro insulto mañanero por parte de los más malhumorados del bloque.

7:25. En la escalera.

El ruido de las puertas inundaba las escaleras, al mismo tiempo un montón de voces empezaban a oírse des de todos los pisos, la mayoría en modo apremiante para que nadie llegara tarde más algún que otro "adiós" o "buenos días".

Ese era un bonito edificio, el problema era que estaba lejos de la zona universitaria y solo pasaba un autobús cada 2 horas así que, o te subías al de las 7:30 o te saltabas las clases.

Volviendo al tema. Los tres chicos del 3ºA salían a toda prisa del piso, Gilbert no tardaba en montarse en la barandilla y bajar los tres pisos deslizándose mientras Francis bajaba rápidamente con una mano aguantando los clips que le aguantaban el flequillo atrás (no queremos que se despeine) y Antonio se lo tomaba con calma. Antes de que este último pudiera llegar al rellano del 2º Alfred ya había salido del departamento y, siguiendo los pasos de Gilbert se montaba en la barandilla y empezaba a descender.

En el 2º Piso El relajado Antonio se reunía con Eli y juntos se despedían de la belga en pijama para después seguir bajando. Antes de que bajarán dos escalones un ruido de puerta al cerrarse les hacía saber que Iván abandonaba el nido y en pocos segundos les avanzaba al trote con un escueto "buenos días" que producía una pervertida sonrisa en la cara de la húngara que no tardaba más de tres segundos en sacar un incomodo tema para el español (habla sobre lo del capítulo ···).

Un piso más abajo Arthur y Kiku salían tranquilamente de su piso, eran saludados por el deslizante americano y empezaban a bajar mientras compartían una amena charla. Los hermanos italianos tardarían un poco más en salir.

Ya en la planta baja el Bajo A empezaba a escupir a los hermanos Wang que se encontraban a primera fila para ver como Gilbert, que acababa de pisar tierra era aplastado por el "deslizante Alfred". Cuando las risas empezaban a apagarse la puerta del Bajo B dejaba salir a sus relajados habitantes y algún que otro gato que acabaría por esperar sentado en el rellano a que su amo volviera y le permitiera volver a entrar.

En ese momento se reunían todos, o casi todos los habitantes del bloque, algunos salían sin decir nada y corrían a la parada y otros simplemente empezaban a andar con calma mientras charlaban tranquilamente entre ellos e iban abandonando el edificio. Ludwig se quedaba atrás puesto que después de arreglar el problema en la cocina de su hermano había bajado rápidamente esperando que Feliciano no se demorara mucho pero, bueno, tratándose del italiano eso era pedir demasiado, así que el pobre acababa pidiéndole a alguien que se asegurara de que el autobús les esperara y subía a buscar a sus compañeros de piso…

**¡Tachan! **

**Estoy contenta aunque es un poco demasiado largo para ser un capítulo de este fic e3e Pero igualmente me gusta como ha quedado.**

**La verdad es que me costó varias semanas escribir el capítulo porque me he dedicado a reunir anécdotas mañaneras de mis compañeros de clase para darle personalidad al capítulo y, hay que ver la de cosas que le pasa a la gente por la mañana… Llega a ser sorprendente… Pero me ha gustado eso de ir preguntándole chorradas a la gente, tengo ganas de repetir xD.**

**¡Por cierto! Estoy súper agradecida a tods ls que mandáis reviews y eso, realmente que le motivan mucho a una…**

**Bueno, actualización hecha, ¿merezco un review? Se aceptan tomatazos, halagos, peticiones, anécdotas… ;) **

**Hasta pronto~**


	9. Ropa mojada

**Disclaimer****: Hetalia no me pertenece *se va a llorar a su rinconcito*, tampoco Humor Amarillo.**

**Advertencia: Tres vagos, un China estresado y Francia.**

**Disfrutad del capi ^^**

-Está lloviendo…

-Se ve que si…

Yong Soo estaba estirado en el sofá mientras que Mei Mei estaba hecha un rollito con la alfombra, estaban viendo Humor amarillo pero a ninguno de los dos le hacía demasiada gracia, a lo mejor por el tiempo. Lee entró a la sala con un libro sobre artes marciales en una mano y una bolsa de patatas fritas en la otra.

-Hola Lee.- dijeron los dos a coro y con voz monótona.

-¡Pero si está lloviendo a mares! ¿Es que nadie va a recoger la ropa?

A diferencia de los tres flojos del salón Yao corría por el pasillo cargando con kilos de ropa mojada. Cuando se encontró con la estampa de tranquilidad de sus hermanos se quedó indignado.

-¡Chicos! ¿No vais a ayudarme?

-¡Pero Yao acaban de matar al Chino Cudeiro!- se quejó Mei sin siquiera moverse.

-¡Ese siempre se muere levanta el culo y ayúdame!

-¿Por qué yo? Díselo a Yong Soo, no me seas machista.

-¿Yong?

-Conmigo no cuentes, se me ha dormido el culo. Ya puedes imaginar que tan horrible es eso.

-… ¿Lee?

-Estoy leyendo.

DING DONG

-¿También tengo que ir yo?-Preguntó el mayor.

-Sii- respondieron los tres flojos

-Pues que sepáis que no pienso recoger vuestra ropa, que se quede abandonada bajo la lluvia.

Dicho eso el chino esparció toda la ropa por el pasillo (ya daba igual pues tendría que ponerla a lavar de nuevo igualmente) y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Bon jour~

-¿Francis?

-Estaba recogiendo la ropa y, bueno, se me cayeron los… de Antonio y… los llevas en… en la cabeza.- El rubio alargó la mano y desenredó unos "bonitos" calzoncillos con tomatitos y un "precioso" tanga con un enorme pollito en la parte de adelante de la cola alta que llevaba el más bajo.

Yao enrojeció de golpe y cerró la puerta en las narices del francés.

-Odio vivir en un bajo…

**Doy por sentado que aquí todos los lectores han visto alguna vez Humor Amarillo y que, por supuesto, conocen al Chino Cudeiro (no se si se escribe así realmente, algo me dice que no), si no no se que están esperando en buscarlo en Youtube.**

**Yo no vivo en un bajo pero igualmente he llegado a encontrarme ropa de otros vecinos enredada en mi tendedero y cosas que no son ropa y que no quiero mencionar ****(condones) ****y que venga alguien a buscarte unas bragas es algo un poco incomodo xD.**

**Actualización hecha. ¿Merezco review?**


End file.
